


Moonlight Becomes You

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Prompt - vampiresSo, I used a bit of creativity with the vampires here, what they can and can't do. I hope you enjoy.





	Moonlight Becomes You

MOONLIGHT BECOMES YOU

At first it’s a literal pain in the neck. The initial pain, of course, is dreadful. Life-ending, if one is honest. The feeling of life slowly draining from your body, the horrible clench of life drawing to a close. Each organ slowly stopping, one last pump, one last breath, one last beat. And then nothing. The body officially dies, but you live forever.

Then there’s the annoyance of learning how to hunt. He wants everything. All the blood, all the time. He’s ravenous, illogical, completely animalistic. The thirst is all-consuming, and he can’t stop himself. It’s not like people aren’t missed in his neck of the woods, so he learns as soon as he’s sane that he MUST be careful. One here, one there. Sure, he could go slumming and find a bum or a homeless person, but drugs affect him the same way they affect humans. They poison the blood and poison him. He made that mistake once and was flat on his back in his bed for a fortnight.

After about twenty years or so he masters the art of hunting. And once he becomes comfortable in his own body, learns to use what he’s been given? Life becomes so much easier. He’s always been a charmer, always had a way of making people want to be around him, want to listen to him. A sly wink, a welcoming grin, a tilt of the head. Always gracious, always grateful for the attention. Women are easy. They want to be loved, adored, admired, respected. That has always come easy to him. A wink and a knowing grin, a hand on an arm, a finger on a pulse point as he reaches to help them over a curb or onto a seat. Men are a bit more difficult, but since they always perceive him to be a masculine creature, a friend, they actually become quite easy to seduce.

His speed, the way he seems to vanish and reappear, makes everything easier. Especially once he finds Kingsman. It’s easy enough, really, allowing himself to be “picked up” by his mentor and drawn into the fold. The other recruits take one look at him and notice he’s different. He tries to play it cool but it’s obvious he’s above them all, no matter what names they might call him. He makes one friend, someone he knows he can trust with everything but his secret.

Kingsman is a dream come true. It allows him to use everything he’s learned over the years, every trick, every bit of charm, every inch of charisma. He’s seen every James Bond movie (cinema is a wonderful thing, and ironically he’s always preferred the spy movies) and he loves the way Daniel Craig plays the role. He’s masculine when need be, but open enough for women to fall in love with him. He’s rough and tumble and not above starting a melee, but suave and sophisticated when the situation calls for it. And feeding has never been easier. He has absolutely no reservations about killing those who plan to kill or hurt others, maim the innocent. Just because he’s no longer human doesn’t mean he doesn’t respect and admire them.

One human in particular. He’s partnered with him almost from the beginning, and this gorgeous young specimen has him feeling things he hasn’t experienced in almost fifty years. He’s strong and wily and charming and just so…alive. Having him in such close quarters makes it very difficult to behave, because the smell of the blood, the sound of the heartbeat…it drives him nearly mad. He could see forever with his young man, wants nothing more. But he refuses to do it. Refuses to sink his teeth into the strong throat, to drain the life’s blood that makes the man so incredibly energetic and beautiful.

When on a mission with his fellow agent and secret love, he finds himself needing to feed more often, and it’s this love, this self-denial, that forces him out into Florence one night. Unfortunately his hunger and yearning make him sloppy for the first time in his life.

 

“Eggsy! What are you doing here?”

Eggsy turns and sees Harry Hart standing at the end of the alley, staring at him in shock. The bodies of two pimps and their three bodyguards lay scattered at his feet. Eggsy slowly stands up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I could ask ya tha same thing, Haz.”

“Are you all right? Did they hurt you?”

“No. I’m fine. Let’s go, ‘arry.” Eggsy pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his mouth more thoroughly. 

“Eggsy. You’re bleeding.” Harry grabs his arm.

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I…it’s not my blood, ‘arry. Can we just go?”

“Not your…” Harry looks down at the body and gives them a closer look. “Sweet Jesus,” he gasps.

“Not my neatest work,” Eggsy admits. “But I was hungry. Look…can we just go?”

“I…” Harry swallows hard.

Eggsy pulls himself up to his full height (still shorter than Harry, apparently eternal life doesn’t make you any taller) and looks Harry in the eye. “Harry, come back to tha hotel with me, I’ll explain everything, all right?”

“Fine,” Harry says faintly. Eggsy nods and starts to walk away. He hears Harry’s footsteps behind him.

When they’re back in the room Eggsy maneuvers Harry onto the bed before heading for the loo to wash his face and hands. He returns to the room in just his undershirt and trousers. He hangs up his jacket, frowning at the drops of blood on his shirt. He’s ashamed, really. He’s been doing this for far too long. “So.” He pulls a chair over to sit in front of Harry.

“You killed those men.”

“I did.”

“You drank their blood.”

“I…did.”

“Eggsy, my boy, I don’t know what to say.”

Harry looks so lost and miserable that Eggsy only loves him more. “I believe you’d probably like to ask me some questions.” Eggsy finally allows himself to take Harry’s hand in his, to kiss the slender fingers, to place his cool lips to the warm wrist. He quietly moans at the pulse he feels there.

“Vampires are real.”

“Yes.”

“They…you…are there many of you?”

“More than you’d think, less than there used to be.”

“At Kingsman?”

Eggsy smiles at Harry’s loyalty. “No, Haz. I’m the only one.”

“Have you ever…Kingsman…”

“No!” Eggsy says, hurt. “Harry, I would never…no. Only those that don’t deserve to live.”

Harry stares at him. “How old are you?”

“Ninety-four.” 

Harry opens his mouth, shuts it, then opens it again. “But how…how are you still here? You apparently haven’t aged, of course.”

“I’m able to cast a sort of…glamour…around myself. Enough ta make anyone who’s around me on a regular basis seem to ferget that I’m always this age. When we’re changed, we acquire a type of…gift, I guess you’d say. This is mine.”

“Oh, Eggsy, my darling…” Harry stops.

“Harry.” Eggsy puts his hands on Harry’s thighs. “Ain’t I yer darlin’ boy no more?”

“Not like this. Christ, you’re almost twice my age.” Harry gets up and begins to pace. “Are all the stereotypes true? Stake to the heart, garlic, sunlight?”

“You’ve seen me durin’ tha day, Haz, so ya know that ain’t true. Holy water itches, garlic makes me sneeze. Stake to tha heart, fuck, ‘arry, that would kill anyone!”

“Can I see?” Harry blurts out. “You know what, never mind.”

“See what?” Eggsy gets up to stand in front of him. He gently takes Harry’s chin in his hands and kisses him, gentle sweet cajoling kisses. When Harry finally responds, Eggsy lets his fangs lightly drag across Harry’s tongue without drawing blood. “Those?”

“My God,” Harry whispers. Eggsy makes a big show of licking his lips and laughing as Harry gets his first look. 

“You like it,” Eggsy realizes. He looks down and barely presses his body to Harry’s. “This turns you on.”

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean…you’re just so beautiful.”

“Been told that a lot, but never by people that matter.”

“Are you making me react this way?”

“You mean am I seducing you?” Eggsy whispers. Harry nods. “Not in the way you’re thinkin’. I’ve done that, yes. I can use my body, my voice, my eyes ta captivate an’ control. But I would never ever do that to you. I love you, ‘arry, more than I’ve loved anyone in decades. I’ve done everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe…from others as well as myself.” Eggsy sighs and pulls away.

“You said I matter…that my opinion of you matters,” Harry realizes. “And all this time I’ve kept myself away from you because I thought you were too young and innocent for me, that I could only hurt you.”

“Oh, Haz, the ways I could hurt you,” Eggsy says with a sly grin. “But you’d enjoy most of them, I think.”

“Do you want…am I…” Harry unconsciously tilts his head.

“Oh, so very much, but not the way you think.” Eggsy cannot control himself. He wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him close, one hand fisting in Harry’s hair to tug his head even further to the side. “I can smell the life inside you…it fuckin’ CALLS ta me. I want you so much…I want ta take yer body, want ta push inside you until ya scream my name, and when ya come, I want to taste yer blood. Human orgasms are so much more intense when they’re being fed upon…or so I’m told.” Eggsy allows his fangs to graze against Harry’s skin without going through. “I want every part of you, but not to feed on ya. I just…yer one of tha best people I’ve ever met.”

“I should be afraid of you but I’m not.” Harry finally reaches up to touch Eggsy’s cheek. “What if I wanted you to bite me, to do what you said, but finish the job?”

“Harry, no. NO.” Eggsy pushes away. “I won’t do that to you. I won’t take it away from you, force you into the hell I live every day. It’s cold and lonely and unforgiving, and full of lies. So MANY lies. You deserve better.”

“I live a lie every day. I’m a spy, remember? And I’m starting to feel my age. Every morning I wake up and something new hurts. It will only get worse.”

“Do ya realize what yer askin’, ‘arry?” Eggsy demands, although he feels a strange squeeze in his chest…like when he was human and his heart skipped a beat. “No goin’ back.”

“And I wouldn’t be lonely, because I’d have you,” Harry continues as if Eggsy’s never spoken. “Wouldn’t I, my darling Eggsy?”

Eggsy stares at him. “Harry, I appreciate what yer sayin’, but…”

“Every time I go on a mission, I might not come back.”

“Dontcha think I fuckin’ KNOW that, ‘arry?” Eggsy yells. “Why do ya think I make sure Merlin sends ME out with you. If I take a bullet meant fer you, it won’t matter. Hate when ya go out alone, cuz…” Eggsy shakes his head.

Harry grabs him and kisses him, shocking Eggsy so much he goes pliant in Harry’s arms. Harry’s kiss is passionate, stirring feelings long forgotten. “I love you, my boy, have loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you. I can very easily see forever in you.”

“Ain’t doin’ this tonight,” Eggsy decides, burrowing close to Harry and kissing his chin. “Ya really need ta think about it, when yer not here with me, so very close…” Eggsy nuzzles along Harry’s throat.

“I think we should find out if the stories you’ve heard are true,” Harry says hoarsely. “About human orgasms and vampire bites?”

Eggsy slowly unwraps himself. “Do ya trust me that much, ‘arry? How do ya know I’ll be able to stop?”  
“Because your self-control is beyond admirable,” Harry says softly. “And because I trust you with my life.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy murmurs. He smiles up into Harry’s eyes, kisses him, and allows Harry to push him toward the bed. “One week,” he tells Harry. “Ya gotta take at least a week ta think about this.”

“I will,” Harry promises, removing his suit jacket, shoes and shirt before tossing them across the room. “I don’t want to imagine life without you.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to.” Eggsy crawls up his body as they fall onto the bed, fangs neatly dragging up Harry’s stomach.


End file.
